


Lack of propinquity   [1]

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach tiene un encuentro muy extraño. Algo que lo hará cuestionarse sobre sus razones para hacer las cosas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of propinquity   [1]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katrinna_Le_Fay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinna_Le_Fay/gifts).



_Este post es un rant, un desquite y una expresión absolutamente miserable, algo que un escritor JAMÁS  debe hacer, pero a lo que, de vez en cuando, tiene derecho. Por supuesto, no gano un centavo con esto y es algo absolutamente falso, producto de mi enferma imaginación. De paso, es un monstruo que se salió de control y terminó en más de dos mil palabras._

_Zach tiene un encuentro muy extraño. Algo que lo hará cuestionarse sobre sus razones para hacer las cosas…_

_Dedicado a Kat le Fay. Nadie como ella, conoce las razones de éste fic, a fondo. Feliz y pleno 2015, comandante médica._

_Base Teórica; The Grimy-Corp Scandal._

[ _https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/grimy-corp-scandal_ ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/grimy-corp-scandal)

 

**Lack of propinquity (1)**

Las olas batían contra la playa, en un alarde de suavidad y calma, de perfecta soledad, aún más perfecta en la paradisíaca y exclusiva isla.

Zach terminó de teclear su mensaje en la cuenta de twitter y posteó la foto; la imagen de un cuerpo casi núbil, vestido con apenas un speedo y la incongruencia de la chamarra de cuero.

Se sonrió a sí mismo; Miles era no sólo su amante ideal y perfecto.

Era también un trofeo al que podía lucir, en medio de los más frívolos y pavorreales de la comunidad gay, quienes no consideraban a Quinto como un galán por el que había que pelear.

Con esa foto, les estaba dando una lección del todo adolescente; “Mirad hasta dónde he llegado, puedo tener a un hombre tan bello a mis pies y estoy fuera del clóset. Nada puede detenerme”.

El roce de los pasos en la arena lo distrajo de sus ensoñaciones. Pero la sombra de la figura frente a él, lo hizo pellizcarse a sí mismo y preguntarse, agitadamente,  si su razón seguía estando en el mismo lugar.

Había escuchado de estos ‘encuentros’: todos los actores, todos quienes pretenden ser otra persona, habían sufrido de ellos, desde tiempos de los griegos. Y nada puede ser más aterrador que encarar a tu principal personaje y salir medianamente razonable del asunto.

Algunos no lo lograban y terminaban por arrastrar la piel del personaje de por vida. Por Dios, que Zachary había visto demasiadamente de cerca lo ocurrido con el anciano Nimoy y los giros caprichosos de la personalidad de Shatner, quienes eran más unas calcas de Spock y Jim Kirk de lo que cualquiera se hubiera atrevido a imaginar.

Pero la figura frente a él, la severidad del corte de cabello, las finas cejas en ángulo  y la delicada punta de las orejas no dejaban la menor duda a la identidad de la aparición.

Zachary calmó su respiración y se enfrentó, resolutamente, al  recién llegado.

—Comandante Spock.

El Vulcano lo miró con una indiferencia absoluta, algo que Zach no había logrado dominar y que lo llenó de envidia. Éste era su personaje ideal, totalmente alien, lógico, impecable.

—Señor Quinto.

Zach pestañeó, desconcertado, sabiendo que a él le tocaba la siguiente parte del diálogo.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

El Vulcano respondió sin dar pausa.

—En este momento? ¿En su planeta? Oh, debo presentar mis disculpas. No pretendía asustarle. Sería largo explicarle por qué nuestras realidades entraron en contacto y esto –extrajo un PADD- llamó mi atención…

Zach tomó el aparato y comprobó que no se trataba de una alucinación, sino de algo tangible y sólido. Y el PADD no era una tableta de último modelo; no se parecía a nada que Zach hubiera visto jamás…más allá del escenario claro está. En la pantalla, aparecía la foto de Miles que él acababa de subir al internet. Su reacción  fue de desconcierto ¿Qué diablos le importaba a éste… lo que fuera, para aparecerse así?

—¿Por? El es mi pareja. ¿Acaso piensa desaprobarme en algo comandante?

El Vulcano pareció contener la risa.

—En absoluto, señor Quinto. Usted demuestra ser parecido a mí, incluso en las preferencias por una pareja. Está usted inclinado hacia el lado masculino de su propia especie y eso, en forma alguna representa algo censurable, como usted cree que yo creo.

Zachary quedó más desconcertado aún.

—Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que llamó su atención, señor Spock?

El Vulcano no se hizo esperar.

—Fundamentalmente, que hay un equivalente a Jim… al Capitán Kirk, en esta realidad. Y parece ser que usted no se ha percatado de ello…o no, todavía.

Y entonces sí, Zach se vió en problemas para contener su ira, dada la insinuación de Spock. Los fans se lo echaban en cara. El asunto había terminado con su primera relación en serio y Jonathan JAMÁS  se lo perdonaría. A Zach le había costado muchísimo trabajo despegar a Spock de su propia vida y mantenerlo al margen y seguir haciendo lo que se le daba la gana.

Y ahora, su propia mente le jugaba esta pesada broma y no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo.

Porque Chris Pine era un imposible y no había sido culpa de Zach que éste lo rechazara y nadie y mucho menos una alucinación, iba a reprochárselo.

—Escúcheme comandante…

El Vulcano alzó la mano, deteniéndolo.

—No es necesario que levante la voz, señor Quinto. Su ira es ilógica. Estoy al tanto de su relación fallida con el equivalente de James Tiberius Kirk. Desde lo mucho que usted ha mentido, por el tiempo cuando vivieron juntos en su juventud, hasta los motivos de su separación, después de su encarnación en nuestros personajes. No pretendo reprocharle nada. Tan solo quiero hacerle ver un hecho puramente científico.

Zachary se mordió el labio y contó del uno al diez.

—Diga lo que tiene que decir y váyase. Esta es una playa privada.

La frase sonó ridícula y Zach estaba al tanto de ello, pero el enojo no le permitió usar mejores palabras o ser más enfático. El Vulcano no se inmutó.

—Supongo que usted conoce, dentro de la física cuántica, la propiedad de entangletado de las partículas. También se le llama entrelazamiento y está relacionada directamente con la capacidad de manifestación de una realidad dada, por cada universo…

Zach hizo ojos de espiral. Una cosa era representar a un científico alien. Otra, era dominar su jerga a fondo.

—Mire comandante, no creo que sea capaz de… está bien, no lo sé. No soy usted. Soy sólo un actor, ¿Entiende?

Spock asintió levemente.

—Lo comprendo. Aunque esperaba que, ya que tiene que representarme, estuviera interesado en lo que yo hago. En fin, de una manera muy… sintetizada, haré lo mejor por explicárselo.

Zachary se dio cuenta entonces, de cuán tontos e incapaces hacía parecer Spock a los humanos. Y sin embargo a esta alucinación no le faltaba cierto tacto, en el tono. Algo que no era condescendencia, sino paciencia, la que se tendría con un niño pequeño. Hum; tendría que tomar nota de ello. Zach se cruzó de brazos y le hizo una seña de que continuara hablando.

El Vulcano miró a la playa y entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando, aparentemente, del sol.

Comenzó a hablar y Zach no pudo evitar la envidia y darse cuenta de cuánto le faltaba todavía, para enfundarse aún más en el personaje.

“Seguramente ha asistido usted a un concierto. Sea de su música clásica o popular, los ejecutantes llegan a un acuerdo previo sobre lo que van a hacer y antes de iniciar su ejecución, todos afinan sus instrumentos, de manera que la música producida sea en la misma tonalidad y no haya discordancia. El resultado es estéticamente placentero. De la misma forma las partículas que nos componen, vibran todas juntas, SIN IMPORTAR EL TAMAÑO DEL ESCENARIO donde vaya a darse esta ejecución. Es decir, imagine una orquesta que está dispersa en todo su universo visible y en todos los universos paralelos posibles. Cuando un músico –el primer violín, digamos- toca un tono, todos los otros violinistas responden en exactamente el mismo tono. Eso es lo que logra los paralelismos universales y las constantes de situaciones. Esto es el entrelazamiento. Gracias a esta propiedad, las cosas que acontecen, acontecen porque tienen la capacidad de ocurrir y lo que imaginamos, permanece en el interior de nuestras mentes, sin manifestarse. Algunos místicos han utilizado éste pensamiento.

Sin embargo, imagine que, en uno de estos universos, uno de los músicos decide tocar de forma diferente. Eso, creará una nota discordante que confundirá a sus compañeros de orquesta, logrando las diferencias que hay entre cada universo paralelo y la desaparición de constantes, haciendo que las manifestaciones, sufran profundos cambios.”

Zach sintió que le dolía la cabeza, pero pudo seguir el pensamiento del Vulcano.

—En concreto, comandante, ¿Qué intenta decirme?

Spock pareció sonreír.

—Ustedes los terranos tienen una frase que confirma este pensamiento. Dicen que la naturaleza imita al arte. Y muchas veces, más allá de lo que predice la estadística confiable, ésta idea se confirma paso por paso. En la novela ‘2001, una odisea en el espacio’, el autor Arthur Charles Clarke relata el encuentro del monolito protagonista en la luna de Saturno, Japeto, dentro de un lago de algo que parecía leche congelada, rodeada de piedra negra, con el monolito como una diminuta pupila en el centro. Muchos años más tarde, la misión que dirigía el Viking 1, pasó sobre Japeto y encontró precisamente esas características. El científico a cargo le tomó una foto y la mandó al autor de la novela, con la nota ‘pensando en ti…’.[2]Podría darle innumerables ejemplos de esta ocurrencia, señor Quinto.

Zach suspiró y miró hacia la playa.

—¿Intenta decirme que usted es real?

Spock asintió, despacio.

—El anciano Spock, a quien ustedes llaman Prime y su contraparte, Jim Kirk, tienen su propia existencia, en otro universo. Y, cuando nosotros –mi ashayam y yo- fuimos imaginados, nuestro propio universo se abrió paso entre las infinitas branas[3] que componen las alternatividades. Somos tan reales como esta arena, esta playa y su propio mar. Simplemente, hay barreras que no permiten que los universos se mezclen entre sí o la entropía resultante terminaría por destruírlos.

Zach asintió, suspirando; sus neuronas se sentían arder.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto, señor Spock?

El Vulcano se irguió, las manos entrelazadas tras su cintura y miró a Zach como si éste fuera un insecto.

—Las contrapartes humanas de Spock y Jim ‘Prime’, comprendieron, en algún momento de sus vidas, que si no permanecían juntos, el daño que harían al Spock y Jim reales en otro universo, sería, ciertamente, fatal…

Spock guardó silencio, interrumpido sólo por el oleaje y el suave rumor del viento. Zach tomó aire y se relajó. Una parte de su mente presentó sus renuncias a razonar y se dedicó a golpear imaginariamente al personaje frente a él. Otra parte decidió ser razonable y adecuarse a lo absurdo de las circunstancias; seguramente si se comportaba de manera lógica, el Vulcano comprendería lo estúpido de su razonamiento. Y una tercera parte decidió descalificar el incidente; seguramente la alucinación se aparecía como una manifestación de su culpabilidad, resabios de sus propios temores, de no haber logrado nada con Chris.

No lo había logrado porque Christopher W. Pine era la persona más terca, imposible, necia y temerosa que jamás hubiera conocido, sin obviar que también era la más inteligente con que se hubiera topado. Zach resopló y señalando la playa comenzó a caminar, seguido del Vulcano.

—Mire, comandante Spock, si pretende que…uh, yo cambie mi vida para adecuarla a una relación que, de todas las formas posibles no iba a darse en ESTA realidad, debería darse cuenta de que me está pidiendo algo totalmente ilógico.

Spock asintió.

—La contraparte humana de Jim Kirk dijo lo mismo a mi capitán, señor Quinto. De modo que su respuesta no me es inesperada.

Zach tuvo que recoger la mandíbula del piso ¿De modo que Jim Kirk también había ido a acosar a Chris? ¿Qué diablos era esto, de que se trataba? Spock siguió hablando.

—Nuestra misión al comunicarnos con ustedes, no representa una coerción, señor Quinto. No es necesario que cambie usted de vida. Todo lo que he venido a solicitarle es que, en la representación mía, su afecto por _t’nash-veh t’hy’la_ , sea notorio. Sus autores le han dedicado un lugar a Uhura que no le corresponde…y que también la ha hecho perder su verdadero potencial. De esa forma, en la imitación del arte por la naturaleza, Jim y yo no estaríamos alejados ahora y yo no tendría una pareja impuesta por otra realidad. Su trabajo es fingir. Sólo tiene que fingir de una forma más precisa…

Zach se cruzó de brazos.

—Escúcheme bien, Spock; no… no puedo fingir más allá de ciertos momentos, o mi salud mental quedará en riesgo. Por no decir toda mi vida personal. Supongo que comprende eso.

El Vulcano sonrió apenas. Podría decirse que con tristeza.

—Perfectamente. Es lógico. Me disculpo por haberle hecho perder su tiempo. _Itaren._

Sacó su comunicador y lo hizo chirpear.

—Señor Scott, telepórteme, si es tan amable.

Zach se frotó los ojos; Spock no se imaginaba lo que estaba pidiendo y él no quería pasar por todo lo que ya había sufrido; las dudas, las heridas, las discusiones con Chris, el acoso de la prensa, el de las mismas fans. Todo.

—Espere un momento, señor Spock.

El Vulcano elevó una ceja.

—Permítame, señor Scott.

La voz del comm. no dejó caber la menor duda.

—Aye aye, comandante. A su señal…

Zach siguió hablando.

—¿Qué beneficio obtendrá usted si yo, uh ‘finjo’ mejor lo que hago?

Spock no suspiró.

—Como se lo dije, señor Quinto, la naturaleza imita al arte. Y la idea original nuestra surgió como una obra representativa, una obra de arte. Mientras más fielmente sea representada, más posible será que nuestra realidad complete y corrija su propia existencia.

Zach asintió, resoplando y agitando las manos frente a él.

—No puedo prometerle nada, a más de… intentarlo.

Spock miró hacia el océano.

— _Wa’pa itaren_ , señor Quinto. No puedo expresarle de forma completa mi agradecimiento.

Spock pinchó de nuevo su comunicador y el sooosh del teleportador comenzó a desintegrarlo.

Zach pensó que había salvado su razón por los pelos y que seguramente, al seguirle la corriente a la alucinación –porque no podría ser más que una- ésta jamás volvería a aparecer. Escuchó un chapoteo tras él; Miles caminaba por la playa, hacia él.

 Zach se adelantó a recibir su abrazo.

—Hey, te vi platicando con un fan. Vestido de Vulcano ¿Cómo logró entrar a la isla?

Zachary sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. De modo que no, no había sido una alucinación. Besó a Miles, para distraerlo en lo que pensaba en algo.

—Ya lo sabes, son unos locos.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo desapareció tan rápido?

Una lancha tuvo a bien pasar por el borde de la laguna y Zach la señaló rápidamente.

—Ahí van. Y deberías ver como es en la ComicCon…

Miles soltó la carcajada y fue cuando le mostró el teléfono a Zachary.

—Chris te llamó. Quiere que le llames cuando tengas tiempo; algo relacionado con el guión de Simon. Mencionó algo en ¿Vulcano? Déjame ver, me lo mandó por texto.

Miles le mostro la pequeña pantalla a su novio.

_T’nash-veh t’hy’la_

Mi amigo, hermano, amante _._

Tsk. Evidentemente, pese a sus conocimientos, Spock no tenía ni puta idea de lo que implicaba emparejar a dos humanos. Sin contar con que él tenía ventajas insuperables, como el Enlace Telepático…que no estaba al alcance de Zachary.

No sólo era la ausencia de afinidad contra la que tendría que pelear. Ahora, su propia lucha sería contra una constante universal. Pese a la risa de Miles, la belleza de la isla y el calor del sol y las vacaciones, Zach comprendió en un instante que es lo que le pasa a alguien que es infinitamente estirado en el horizonte de sucesos de un agujero negro. Y ¿De dónde carajos había venido esa idea?

No pudo sentirse más jodido.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] ausencia de afinidad.  
> [2] Carl Sagan. Citado en ‘Cosmos’.  
> [3] los ‘layers’ o ‘capas’ que forman universos separados. Son una abreviatura de ‘membranas’. Tienen once dimensiones. Nuestro tiempoespacio apenas cuenta con cuatro.
> 
> Vulcano; itaren, wa’pa-itaren; muchas gracias, se lo agradezco.


End file.
